neo_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Pierre Cyxor
"Tonight we will either survive for Exodus, or die for mankind!" --- Pierre Cyxor during the Brazil Ambush of 2614 Pierre Cyxor (Assigned name: Pierre J. Norman) was the former captain of Omega, councilman, and Railgun General of Exodus. He was originally human, but began getting cybernetic enhancements during his military duty, eventually granting him the legal classification of cyborg. He was the captain of Omega, but his life was put to an end when he was assassinated by the Red Militia. He was also a survivor of the Brazil Ambush of 2614, and was promoted to General due to his sacrifices to rescue General Dick Hurtz. Biography Early Life Pierre Cyxor was born on June 3rd, 2587 in the Slums District of Exodus, raised only by his mother due to his father's murder. Upon reaching the registration age, he was given the name Pierre Jacques Norman. Having a fascination of the Exodus Police, he grew up wanting to be an officer of the law. He had a history of stealing, however, to make money for him and his siblings to eat. Enrollment in Military He enlisted at the age of 15 years old to be an Exodus Police Officer and was sent to boot camp. Exceeding his peers in intellect, he was referred to the military as basic infantry. He was denied enrollment, and was enlisted as a Railgun Operator's Assistant instead. After watching his mother die on her deathbed when he was 17, he decided to enroll full-time in the Military. When he turned 20, he was given the title of Railgun Operator, and had his very own railgun sector. He became very proficient at his role, working 20-hour shifts and spent free-time enhancing his skill. His first cybernetic enhancement was an eye modification, replacing his left eye for advanced tracking and spotting. By age 25, he was two-thirds implants, having cybernetic eye, legs, arms, respiratory system, and hearing system. His skill as a railgun operator made him famous among his branch of military, he was able to work an entire railgun system with no need for assistants. He rescued a military private pilot caught in an accidental dogfight, and him and the private became friends. Pierre and Private Lemmywinks would often hang out with each other in their free-time, and Pierre would attend his ceremonies. Brazil Ambush Pierre would often be invited by General Hurtz on infiltration missions on Earth, due to the General's interest of his skill as a gunner. On August 10th, 2614, an unseen ambush of Exodus infantry by the South-American Federation caught the military off-guard, and almost resulted in the loss of Overseer OP3. Pierre , among many other high-ranking military soldiers were summoned by General Hurtz to assist in a recovery mission of Overseer OP3. After the debriefing and planning, Pierre was flown in by Lemmywinks in a gunship, providing air support. Pierre saw General Hurtz get overtaken by Federation forces, so he told Lemmywinks to land the gunship while Pierre would take a dead Exodian Infantryman's PI-34 Rifle and rescue General Hurtz. There him and Hurtz brought wounded back to the gunship and sent them back to Exodus, while the two would stay on the ground and fight. Aftermath and Role in Exodus After finally retrieving the Overseer, Hurtz and Pierre returned to Exodus safely. The two, among other important actors in the firefight, would discuss their visions of a better Exodus in a bar. These officals were Haibara, Europoor, and Bone Spookington (Who owned the bar). After making a draft concept of a constitution on a napkin, they decided to release to the public the truth of The Overseer. The four sparked the Exodus Revolution. After the execution of the Overseer and the Emperor, they helped second-in-command Empress Annie Yuno gain power. They docked at Hangarbase Zeta and stayed there. The four, realizing Annie is just as corrupt as the previous Emperor, decided to overthrow her. From there they began construction of Neo-Exodus. Rise of Neo-Exodus Taking Annie's place in power, the five councilmen were reached out to by President Xi-Lao of Arcadia, who would give funding of the construction and establishment of Neo-Exodus in exchange for a peace treaty with Arcadia. Pierre was not a supporter of Arcadia, let alone even trust them. He believed the city-state was a large corporate-funded government, and that the Jews were the ones truly controlling the President. He began investigations into it and found out it was true, but was told he would be killed if he were to let the leaks out. Pierre would decide to keep his mouth shut. Eventually, on January 1st, 2621, Neo-Exodus launched. Pierre was the commander of ship Omega, and he ruled as a very authoritarian ruler. He punished the rich while only supporting the white middle and non-Jewish class. Death During his rule of Omega, an anarchist group known as Red Militia formed. The members were those of black race and those of Muslim beliefs, and did not support the views of Commander Cyxor. When word got out that Pierre would be giving a speech about (((them))), the group somehow received funding and intel on Pierre's suite. On November 5th, 2622, Red Militia held a joint-attack, one group went to Pierre's suite, shot him three times in the head, and other group went to the ship's bridge and killed the crew, putting the ship intro light-speed and taking complete control of it. Aftermath It took a few hours for the Neo-Exodus Council to learn that Pierre had been assassinated and they all were stunned that a threat happened that easily. Arcadia at this time had decided to build a colossus-class ship and put military general Arizona in command of it. Arizona reached out to Neo-Exodus and joined under it, becoming Ship Omicron as the replacement for Omega on November 8th, 2623. Political Overview While a new leader, Pierre was an expert in military-strategy. He had an understanding of how to have a good exterior defense and had no outside breaches. He did not support imperialism of planets, however. He wanted Neo-Exodus to stay isolationist. The demographics of Omega were largely minority-class people, and he treated them poorly. He only had the support of poor white people, where they had no taxation and welfare benefits. Those of other demographics and class were taxed extremely and given rejection by the government. He did not participate in many council affairs, and mainly focused on the domestic political affairs. He was a large supporter of advancement of the science industry as well, and funded much of the budget on science and experimentation advances.